sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Trenchcoat (film)
| cinematography = Tonino Delli Colli | music = Charles Fox | editing = Frank J. Urioste | producer = Jerry Leider | studio = Walt Disney Productions | distributor = Buena Vista Distribution | released = | runtime = 91 min | country = United States | language = English | budget = unknown | gross = $4,304,286 (US) }} Trenchcoat is a 1983 American action comedy film starring Margot Kidder and Robert Hays produced by Walt Disney Productions during an era of adult-oriented films made by the company alongside with The Devil and Max Devlin, Tex, Night Crossing, Never Cry Wolf, Something Wicked This Way Comes and a few others. Because of the movie's limited promotion and the negative reviews, Trenchcoat is among the most forgotten Disney films ever made and one of the hardest Disney movies to find outside the internet. Synopsis The aspiring mystery writer Mickey Raymond (Margot Kidder) travels to Malta to research her first novel and falls in love with a handsome, mysterious American (Robert Hays). She is drawn into a conspiracy both fuelled by her vivid imagination and real-world drama. David Suchet plays a local police official who seemingly is one step behind events. Raymond's odd luck leads her to become embroiled in an international plutonium smuggling ring and comedic chaos ensues. Because of this, she becomes tired of being the victim and she begins to investigate herself what makes her unlucky. At the same time, a couple of two elderly people who met Mickey at their hotel see her a couple of times before she finds out the real culprits of the whole mess. At the end, Terry and Mickey stay together and they share a kiss in the dark. Cast * Margot Kidder as Mickey Raymond, the writer * Robert Hays as Terry Leonard, the spy * Gila von Weitershausen as Eva Werner * Daniel Faraldo as Nino Tenucci, Mickey's taxi driver * Ronald Lacey as Princess Aida * John Justin as Marquis De Pena * Leopoldo Trieste as Esteban Ortega * Jennifer Darling as Laurie * Kevork Malikyan as the Arab who kidnaps Mickey * Vic Tablian as Achmed Release The film was produced by Walt Disney Productions but not promoted as such, due to its adult themes (though Disney promoted in the Japanese and Germany VHS release). Trenchcoat, Never Cry Wolf and Dragonslayer are widely regarded as the films that led to the launch of Touchstone Pictures on February 15, 1984. The film was released on March 11, 1983 at movie theatres. It was released by Walt Disney Home Video on VHS and Betamax in 1983 and was released by Buena Vista Home Entertainment on DVD on January 31, 2012. As of March 22, 2011, Trenchcoat was available on iTunes and Amazon.com for digital rental, with the Walt Disney logo being attached to the film for the first time since its theatrical release. Otherwise, the movie is hard to find because of its lack of huge promotion. Unlike some others 1980 movies such as The Journey of Natty Gann, Condorman and Something Wicked This Way Comes, Trenchcoat doesn't have a soundtrack that has been released yet by Intrada Records. Reception The movie has been received negatively. The film was a box office failure, earning only a total of $4,304,286 domestically. Siskel and Ebert named it one of the "Stinkers of 1983". The website Rotten Tomatoes doesn't give the movie a general consensus, but it does give it an audience score of 33 %. References External links * * * * Category:Films directed by Michael Tuchner Category:1983 films Category:1980s comedy films Category:American films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films set in Malta Category:Films shot in Malta Category:American action comedy films Category:American mystery films